Paper documents are often promptly discarded after being read. Although paper is relatively inexpensive, the quantity of discarded paper documents is enormous and the disposal of these discarded paper documents raises significant cost and environmental issues. It would, therefore, be desirable for paper documents to be reusable, to minimize both cost and environmental issues.
Erasable media is that which can be reused many times to transiently store images, the images being written on and erasable from the erasable media. For example, photochromic paper employs photochromic materials to provide an imageable surface. Typically, photochromic materials can undergo reversible or irreversible photoinduced color changes in the photochromic containing layer. In addition, the reversible photoinduced color changes enable imaging and erasure of photochromic paper in sequence on the same paper. For example, a light source of a certain wavelength can be used for imaging erasable media, while at least one of heat and light can be used for inducing erasure of imaged erasable media. An inkless erasable imaging formulation is the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/206,136 filed Sep. 8, 2008 and titled “Inkless Reimageable Printing Paper and Method” which is commonly assigned with the present application to Xerox Corp., and is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
Because imaging of erasable media has unique requirements, it has previously required dedicated equipment. In particular, a UV source can be required to image the erasable media, and heat can be required to erase an imaged erasable media. In addition, specific temperature parameters are required for each of the imaging and erasing of erasable media. With increasingly mobile and on-demand consumers, it can be advantageous to image erasable media with portable or hand-held devices, particularly if the portable imaging device can be highly efficient and cost effective.
Thus, there is a need to provide a mobile imaging device for selectively imaging erasable media.